Melt Down
by Trixxie
Summary: Silly one shot- Introducing Sailor Eris


**Melt Down**

**A/N In the Smexx world there are now Five outers. (I love how the 'outers' are all kinda gay anyhow) Introducing..Sailor Eris. There will be a better Eris fic coming..by Vanessa and Kaze.. No worries.. this is just my silly one shot...**

Bright sunlight eroded through the stone grey curtains that lined the bedroom of Setsuna. The green haired guardian of time sat in bed, surrounded by articles and newspapers, the TV was murmuring in the background. Pluto was no longer a planet. A gentle knock came to the door of the bedroom and Setsuna sighed as she muttered 'Enter.'

'I brought you some tea.' Michiru said handing her dear friend a hot cup.

'I hate tea.' Setsuna groaned taking the cup and blowing on the contents.

'That's why I put but something extra into it.' Michiru smiled.

'Ah.' Setsuna said letting the hot liquid touch her lips. 'Woah, the hard stuff.'

'I'm sorry Setsuna, we've been watching it downstairs too.' Michiru said picking up a few of the spread articles and sitting next to her friend, wrapping her arms around the taller Pluto senshi.

'How dare they say I'm not substantial enough to be considered a planet.'

'I know.' Michiru soothed, her tone soft. Her hands brushing through Setsuna's hair. 'It doesn't change how things are in the Moon Kingdom.'

'But on Earth I'm nothing more then the forgotten planet.'

'I know honey, I know.' Michiru cooed comforting her friend.

Easy dark night fell upon the small Japanese city of Juban the lights of the buildings and down town scattered around. Haruka held tight to her lovers hand as they made their way from the restaurant to her waiting car. 'That was fantastic.' The blond smiled pulling the door open for Michiru.

'It was. I heard that place was good.'

'And it was. Now I get to take you home.' Haruka laughed slamming the door and running to the drivers side of the car. Twenty minutes of speeding nearly twice the listed speed limit Haruka was pushing Michiru into their bedroom excitedly anticipating the rest of the night. On the bedside table a mirror marked with the symbol for Neptune buzzed like a cell phone, the image of a senshi dressed in a silver and blue fuku was clear.

'Morning.' Hotaru yawned stepping into the dining room, arms stretching to her sides.

'Good morning Hime-chan did you sleep well?' Haruka asked sipping her orange juice gazing over the news paper at her beloved firefly.

'I did.' Hotaru smiled picking up a box of cereal.

'Man, work was horrible last night.' The clear voice of a new visitor embraced the room. Haruka closed her newspaper shifting her eyes to meet the new person entering the room, a tall boyish figure with short dark green hair deep set gray eyes and lightly tanned skin slumped into the chair across from Hotaru.

'Horrible how Kiyoshi-papa?' Hotaru asked pouring milk onto her cereal.

'Just bad, stupid models and their need to be ridiculously thin.'

'Morning.' Michiru yawned joining the group, stopping to kiss Haruka gently on the lips before picking up her lover's glass of juice and taking a sip. 'You got in late Kiyoshi-san.'

'We were just talking about that love.' Haruka smiled letting her arm snake around the waist of her lover.

'Ah.' Michiru smiled taking her usual place upon Haruka's lap.

'Morning all.' Setsuna greeted in a harsh angry tone. 'Who the hell is this?' she demanded pointing a long index finger at the body of Kiyoshi.

'Setsuna are you feeling alright?' Kiyoshi asked pushing her chair away from Setsuna whose eyes were burning in anger.

'I asked you who the hell you were. What are you doing at our dinner table? Do you guys not see her?'

'Of course we see Kiyoshi-papa.' Hotaru nodded going wide eye at her adoptive parent.

'Kiyoshi- What?' Setsuna gasped holding her chest and sinking to the floor.

'What's wrong Setsa?' Michiru asked jumping from the lap of Haruka to join her friend, her arms around Setsuna holding her.

'I don't know this person, who is she?'

'You know Kiyoshi, she's fought beside us in every battle Setsuna. Kiyoshi, Sailor Eris?' Haruka said harshly. Unimpressed with her friends dramatics.

'Sailor what?' Setsuna asked almost whimpering.

'Eris. Setsa. The planet just beyond Pluto.' Michiru soothed giving Haruka a warning look. Haruka rolled her eyes and picked up her newspaper.

'But, But that planet doesn't exist. They just found it.'

'Did she hit her head?' Kiyoshi asked with concern.

'I don't think so.' Michiru answered frowning.

'Daemon?' Hotaru asked pulling her henshin from her sleeve.

'Calm down Hime-chan.' Haruka laughed.

'Sailor Eris.' Setsuna echoes brining her knees to her chest and rocking.

'Yes.'

'But I'm Sailor Pluto.'

'Right.' Michiru nodded looking again to Kiyoshi.

'You are.' Kiyoshi agreed.

'Because Pluto is a planet.' Setsuna mumbled.

'No. It's not.' Kiyoshi answered. Haruka shot her a glare followed by a similar look from Michiru. Kiyoshi raised her hands in defense.

'Pluto's not a planet. I'm not a person. I'm not a planet Pluto is a planet. I'm Setsuna. I'm Pluto.' Setsuna rambled.

'Oh she's lost it.' Haruka sighed.

'Ruka. Shush.' Michiru warned helping Setsuna to stand. 'Come on Setsa lets get you into bed. You need rest.'

'No.' Setsuna said coming to a straight stand towering over Michiru who stepped back in shock Setsuna pulled her henshin from its hiding place and raised it high calling for her planet power. Haruka was in front of Michiru in seconds fully transformed protecting her lover. Michiru pulled out her henshin and followed suit, as did Kiyoshi and Hotaru. The five outer seshi stare at each other waiting. The garnet globe on top of Setsuna's staff glowed red as she stare at it, conjuring her attack 'Dead Scream' she tossed at Haruka, who was pushed out of the way by Kiyoshi. 'Discord Bombard' Sailor Eris called as a silver beam founds its way to Sailor Pluto causing her to stiffen in pain. 'World Shaking' sounded from the other side of the room as Haruka pounded her energy into the floor sending both Eris and Pluto back.

'What gives Uranus?' Eris demanded standing.

'I wanted in on the game.' Uranus laughed.

'That's enough all of you.' Neptune warned her gaze fixed on Saturn whose glaive was raised high.

'Right.' Uranus nodded.

'Got it.' Eris agreed.

'NO!' Pluto yelled 'DEAD SCREAM' she said shooting her aim at Neptune.

'MICHI' Uranus screamed pulling her sword from its holster.

'Deep Submerge.' Neptune shot back just in time to deflect the purple beam of energy. 'Pluto, I'm warning you.' She added.

'I'm done with warnings.' Uranus said moving toward Pluto, sword clenched tight.

'Don't you dare.' Neptune warned.

'But.' Uranus tried, looking back to Neptune who shook her head. 'Fine.' She sighed dropping her sword.

'Time stop blast.' Pluto shouted.

'Submarine Reflection.' Neptune said softly, pointing her mirror toward Pluto, sending her attack straight back to her. Rendering the time goddess unconscious.

'Alright, well I think I have to get some sleep. To much action for first thing in the morning.' Eris smiled letting her fuku disappear.

'Ya I'm late for the track. Drop you off Hota-chan?' Uranus sighed as her fuku faded.

'Please.' Hotaru nodded rushing to her papa's side, grasping her hand.

'I'll clean up. Dinner around 5?' Neptune asked still transformed, eyes focused on the quiet body of Pluto.

'Alright love.' Haruka smiled kissing Neptune on the mouth. 'You should wear that later, it's hot.' She added with a wink.

'Maybe I will. Good day you guys.'

'What happened?' Pluto asked nearly six hours later slowly coming too.

'You had a melt down.' Michiru smiled her fuku fully gone.

'I did?'

'Yep.'

'Hey Michi, dinner smells great.' Kiyoshi smiled wandering into the kitchen. 'Oh hey Setsa, you feeling better?'

'Yea Kiyoshi-san. What happened?'

'Oh, you just lost time.' Kiyoshi laughed Michiru joined her.

'Not funny you two.' Setsuna frowned.

'Yes it is Setsa. Yes it is.'


End file.
